


Of Magic and Blood

by HelenofTroy



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Because the Mage's prolonged absence, Arthur is worried.He does not know anything about the woman who enthroned him, and the days pass. All his friends surround him, but Mage has not returned yet. Tired of his wait, Arthur decides to do something. The great hawk of his friend still poses to observe him inside the walls of Camelot, until a day comes that he does not do it anymore.Summoned by the surviving magicians, Mage is now baptized with her true name, until now hidden, Morgana Le Fay, the eldest daughter of Igraine & Uther Pendragon.





	Of Magic and Blood

Arthur's eyes fell on the great hawk in the throne room, his yellow eyes watching him and all his knights on the round table.

Yellow Mage's eyes too, saw his king through the hawk's for the last time. The bird and the king looked at each other in silence until the bird flew away.

-Majesty  
-Oh come on, Bedivere, for you I'll always be Arthur- he said-Or is it that now that I am the King of England you will start to disrespect me?

Bedivere smiled shaking his head. Arthur gave one of his mocking laughs, but he was really worried.  
Mage's falcon each day spent less time observing him.

The animal could barely see him begin to preside over the round table to deal with matters of state when he flew away.

However, Mage was pleased. Everything had gone well, too good.

From the well of the magicians, after the stone altar, he observed how Arthur exercised the function he had always deserved, that of a king.  
With him on the throne the earth would prosper.

His work as his guide was over.  
The dark reign of his uncle who had stained the earth was over.

Mage lowered the blue hood, for he felt the footsteps coming. He closed his eyes to concentrate. They were not real steps, they were magical steps.

He knew that he was there.

-Sir-said Mage, kneeling.  
-Oh Mage- said Marcus, the Keeper of the Well-you have done well. I'm very happy. All us are. 

Behind Marcus many lights went on in the light of day.  
One after another the magicians had come for the baptism of Morgana Le Fay.

Her first mission as Mage had been fulfilled, as Arthur's spiritual guide. Now after her baptism, her true self would resurface and her personality would be complete with who she was. And what she should do.

-My brother is king. Excalibur at last it has been revealed and the true king reigns in England. A season of unequaled peace and prosperity awaits us. The magicians will no longer have to hide. 

One of the elders pulled up his hood and lit his sandalwood staff. The green stone lit up at the same time as the others.

-After so many years hiding and being massacred, do you think we'll settle for that, Mage?

-What do you mean? The balance has been brought with the reign of my brother-the brown Mage´s eyes pierced the old man´s face. The anger was so obvious on her. 

-No, the end of all this was not that Arthur was king, Mage.

Marcus smiled slowly. 

Mage suddenly felt horror. Was hardly a glimpse of that, but the Mordred´s old dream of glory for the magicians, that selfish avarice of being above the crown shone in the smiles of all the elders gathered there. Like Mordred had made establishing Votirgern in power.

-What do you mean? -the Mage's voice became cavernous. Her caste was corrupted, now she knew it. They would expect something spooky from her, something horrible in relation with her brother Arthur. That's what it was about.  
She must be baptized in the waters of the Camelot magic well, next to the same altar where her brother had posed Excalibur in the Black Lands.  
And when they would baptized her, she would not be the same woman, but a very different one. Their slave. 

 

Arthur loved her, Mage knew it very well. She had read inside too many hearts the anger, the lust, the fear, the faith, the struggle to not know how to read the love in the blue eyes of his brother, his true flesh and blood.

For this reason, Mage felt so much pain and devotion for the sole idea of killing him or taking his crown from him. And still she could not refuse.  
Igraine and Uther had already traced her path for a long time. Her place was with the magicians.

Since she was born and had been tested with the snake that bit her, but did not poison her as all the girls of noble lineage secretly did. The magicians always applied a quick antidote to the little princesses when their fingers began to turn blue. But in the case of Mage was not necessary. The poison hardly had an effect in her body. Her eyes took the snake´s form, and in this way the magicians and her parents knew how the magic would run inside her.  
Even Votirgern's daughter was exposed to it, and also Igraine when had been only a child. 

-She´s ours-has said Merlin, taking the child without more answer of her parents than the Igraine´s tears and Uther´s silent. 

Now her path was bond to the magic and what the magicians would decide for her. 

-This would be too much simple, Mage. Arthur is in the throne because we wanted, we needed this. But another man more worthy than him and wrought in magic will come to take his place.

-I will never participate in any conspiracy against my brother -said Mage shaking her head. Her dark hair was visible to everyone.

-No one will dethrone your brother, Mage-said Marcus, approaching her-but we will provide him with an heir, let's say ... more propitious to our cause. 

-Who? -she asked

But bit a bit the rest of magicians started to sorround Mage in a circle around the Magic Well. The magicians let go their magic sticks, but they held in their hands the blue lights of their stones, while several birds perched around the well.

-Ah ..- Mage was scared to feel the wind of the beat of his wings.

Marcus put a hand on Mage's chest, removing her cloak.

-Return to be who you were, be called again by the name that corresponds to you, daughter of Uther and Igraine. Become Morgana Le Fay again.

Mage shook her head, but the magic she felt around her was more than magic, it was a feeling of loss. Of pain. Almost of pleasure. She was being attracted by the dark magic´s power. For the Mordred´s power.  
-You will have everything, even the power. You´ll be the most powerful woman on this Earth. And your son will become in a king.  
-My Son?  
She was forced to obey those wizards with knots in her beard and robes so transparent that they looked like ghosts as if she wanted to.

 

Someone forced Mage to turn around, and she looked inside the well. But there was no well, but a lake of cool, cold water.

Mage felt a wave of heat. Someone said something very close to his neck.

-Mage, where have you been?-was the Arthur´s reflect behind her own figure in the waters.  
Mage opened her eyes and there he was.

Arthur unbuttoned her dress from behind with his warm hands.  
Mage moaned as he rested his lips on her neck, and tilted her head back.  
Then she opened her eyes and looked at herself and her brother as she caressed her naked belly, and at the same time Arthur immersed his face in her dark hair.  
-Come to me, sister- he said.

Mage was afraid to turn around and realize that it was all a lie, a spell from those evil wizards who wanted to use it to end Arthur. Just as Mordred had wanted to do with Uther.

But Arthur's lust for her was not a lie.

Mage simply closed her eyes and let herself be carried away. Shee saw real images, like when Arthur had healed his wound in their secret lair in Londinium, or when she had made him bite for his sister snake. The worry in Arthur´s eyes, but too his inevitable touch. His h heartbeat accelerated as he stroked Mage's skin.

Mage heard Arthur's laugh so close that he called him.  
-Arthur ...

Then she felt the kisses, felt her body shudder like a reed when Arthur's fibrous body broke over hers, immersed again and again in the body of Morgana ... of his sister, who she was in her King's bed

-No, Arthur, do not do it. Or you will engender in me an evil even greater than that which you conquered to be king- said her ancient self to the waters.

But the Mage of the waters only smiled when she felt Arthur's seed run inside her while the king's blue eyes opened to whisper in his ear:

-I love you, Mage. I have always loved you.

After making love to Arthur, sweaty and broken by pain and passion, Morgana approached Mage's reflection. And as the Lady of the Lake had done with Arthur when he had thrown Excalibur into the lake in his impotence, Morgana caressed Mage's long hair.

-Come with me, Mage. Come to fulfill your destiny. Free yourself and choose your true family. Rule with Arthur, your brother. Share your life with him, and abandon that eternal solitude to which your parents forced you. Take Arthur's seed and bear an heir for him. 

-I can´t, his wife...i know he´ll have a wife, and his son must be hers. 

-His wife does not matter. Her name is Guinvere, but she has been abandoned him by Lancelot, one of his knights. Her love belongs to Lancelot, not Arthur. And Arthur never has been able to forget you, Morgana. Why did you take so long?  
-But I'm not Morgana-said Mage  
-That's true, but I am-Mage said next, without the woman with the vision saying anything else.

Mage handed her hand to his double, and crossed the water. She was lost, in her identity, in her destiny, in Arthur´s love for her, she was moved because the Arthur´s love for her. An unbreak love. An indescribable tie. 

-Compare with your destiny, Morgana. Because just as Arthur was born to hold Excalibur in his hands and be king of all English people, you were born to bear his son. That is your only reason to exist, and your only sense.

Mage then understood how she had born as Morgana Le Fay. 

She had the power to take any form, to bend the undomesticated and the indomitable, to make love and hate in animals, people, of change the elements essences.  
She was the magic, and the life. 

When Mage turned in Morgana she felt the power and greed of having more. Mage heard the cry of a child.

-Look at the future-said Marcus at his side.

Arthur had just taken a child out of the cradle. He was a baby boy with blond hair, unknown to her, and yet so close ....  
Arthur simply smiled as he held the child.

-Mordred ...

Mordred. The name of the dark magician who dethroned Uther through his brother. Mage´s son would be named in honor of that magician who became independent, who turned good into bad.

Of course.  
She was due to magic. Collapsing Mage wept at the foot of the well, and the magicians except Marcus went away.

-I know it's not easy for you, but you must do it. But, everything you believe in would be lost, Morgana.  
-Am i Morgana?  
-You are-said Marcus covering her naked skin with her own mantle-you can not love Arthur. 

-I don´t love him in that way-she said-not like he loves me. 

-Then do you realize what you must do? 

-Of course. But i can not love him, not even hate him. He was separated from our parents as I was.

-You don´t need feel anything for him, Morgana. 

-So all was a lie-she said  
-What do you mean? -Marcus just looked her talk. 

Really her voice sounded different. Much more softer than when she was only the Mage. 

-I have felt the Mordred´s manners, his dark power, his ...magic. His ways were ...oh...

-Pleasant?  
-Yes, as the power itself. I´d been so near of power, that i never could touch it. 

-And how is, Morgana?  
-Intoxicating-she said, and really sounded like another person. 

Marcus then, noticing how she was ready left, losing his figure in the air. 

Arthur meanwhile watched as another day fell.

-The bird of Mage has not come in this evening either.

\- What do you care, Arthur? Mage has been summoned by her own- said Bedivere holding the papers that the king had signed.

\- Do you like the girl, really hard guy?

Arthur ignored the Billy´s spice comments, and shrugged his shoulders dragging his back, impatiently looking at each roof of Camelot. But there was no sign of the bird.

-We do not care her anymore- said Arthur, discouraged.

 

-Bedivere send a message to Mage. I order er to come back to my presence-said Arthur.

\- Do you order ...? -Bedivere pronounced these words with difficulty.

Billy let out a laugh that outraged Arthur.

-Shut up! I am the king.

Bedivere and Billy understood that Arthur was not in the mood. It was so obvious that he was in love with Mage. 

Mage took more than ten days to return.  
When Arthur did, he could barely recognize her.

It was her, but that retreat among her people had really changed her.  
Her eyes no longer showed that coldness so hers when they met, but a clear challenge.  
Her neck had the same scar as his. She had been tested by a snake too. 

-Mage, my lovely magician, how have you been? I have not heard from you. I want you to stay in court.  
-Why?  
-My father had to Mordred, though he got a little crazy-the people in the throne´s room laughed with this amazing commentary, the Arthur´s jokes were a legend in Camelot-all the kings need a magician. 

Mage looked at Arthur from his high throne.

-You do not even know what my name is really Majesty-she was still wearing a hood, but now her hair was much longer, and her red dress was more brilliant. Many bracelets appeared in her right hand.

Arthur was so happy to have her there. All the ladies of the court observed the sorceress in fear.Mage couldn´t avoid look at them with hate.  
The king got off the throne and as a cat approached the woman he loved, while she stood up and began to move also challenging him.

-What is your real name?  
-Morgana- she said smiling. Arthur then inclined his head with mockery.

-I´m the king-he said 

-Then be a worthier king-she said looking the women around his throne-is this an harem of an english court? Where are your true courtiers? Bring the nobles and the families of your knights.

Morgana looked him up and down.

-And for the love of God dress like a king- she said looking his poor appearance. 

Mage was back, and there was no doubt that it was her!  
Arthur controlled himself not to go and take her in his arms.

In his joy Arthur did not notice of her change, in the darkness inside her serene look and in the way she was squeezing her hands, digging her nails into her palm, wondering what would happen if that crown were on her head instead of Arthur's.

A sudden fear ran through Mage.  
It was true, it was her, but it was not the same woman she was.

**Author's Note:**

> A little of Boorman´s touch style. Why not?  
> I´m just tired of such lineal stories. The original Arthurian´s cycle would fit in this new version just in a Wow way.


End file.
